Still In Her Gloves
by Red Witch
Summary: The X-Men learn what life is like for Rogue and Rogue learns a new way to annoy her teammates.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters is in the glove drawer. Just a cute sequel to 'In Her Gloves' so go read it if you haven't!**

**Still In Her Gloves**

"This is **stupid!**" Bobby fumed as he threw down the video game controller. "How the heck can I play video games with these gloves on? I can barely move the controls! It's totally cutting into my response time!"

"Try typing up a report sometime," Kitty moaned. "Or an e-mail. It's like impossible!"

"Even channel surfing or using a pencil to do the crossword is nearly impossible," Scott agreed. "How does Rogue **do** it?"

"And don't even **think **about going shopping!" Tabitha said. "You step into a store wearing gloves when it's ninety degrees outside and everyone thinks you're a fruit cake! Of course dressed like this doesn't help."

All the X-Men were dressed in black sweats or gray Goth like clothing and covered from head to toe. Nearly all of them had been exposed to a severe case of mutated poison ivy about a week ago and they were forced to cover themselves completely and wear outfits they would not mind burning.

Several of the students were now in the living room trying to relax. "Thank the Lord for air conditioning," Kurt sighed as he sat near a vent. "It's hard enough being the fuzzy dude, but the fuzzy dude wearing sweats in summer? Murder!"

"At least the redness finally went away," Kitty said. "And we all don't look like an overcooked tomato."

"I tell you one thing, I will be so glad when this week is over," Tabitha grumbled. "And we can get rid of all these drab clothes with a huge bonfire!"

"The **one time** I wouldn't mind having Pyro over," Bobby smirked.

Xavier, Logan, Hank and Jean walked in, also all covered up and wearing gloves. "I'd ask how all you kids are doing but I heard you all gripin' down the hall," Logan grunted. He was the only one in the room not wearing gloves or sweats. That was because thanks to his healing factor, he was the only other person in the mansion not affected.

Actually, there was one other person not affected.

"Well you can't blame us all for feeling a bit annoyed not being about to touch anybody and having to be covered up twenty four seven," Tabitha grumbled as she scratched her sides.

"Then think of it as a learning experience," Jean said.

"I think of it as an opportunity for you to be even **more annoying**," Tabitha grumbled.

"I think after these two weeks no one in this house will ever make light of Rogue's condition ever again," Hank sighed as he tried to scratch his back.

"Does anyone else's butt itch really bad?" Bobby asked.

"Immensely," Hank groaned.

"I thought it was tough having to wear these shades all the time but compared to not touching people…" Scott scratched his shoulder. "Guess we all never really understood what Rogue goes through until now."

"Yeah I'm going crazy as it is and I don't have a boyfriend or anything," Tabitha agreed.

"Neither does Rogue," Scott said.

"Oh please," Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Scott she's totally crushing on Gambit even though she pretends she doesn't," Kitty smirked. "Then again nobody's seen him in months so…"

"Hello everybody," Rogue cheerfully bounced in wearing only a green bikini and had a towel wrapped around her waist. "Isn't it a lovely day?"

"Oh bite me!" Tabitha grunted.

"What are the odds that Rogue is immune to even mutant poison ivy?" Bobby moaned as he scratched his back.

"Pretty good since she 'borrowed' my healing powers just to be safe," Logan grunted.

"You know it's been great not having to cover up for a while," Rogue smiled. "Thanks for telling me not to wear my usual clothes these past two weeks. It's like a vacation."

"Well it's the least we could do," Scott said. "I mean, we're all covered up and there's no reason for you to be."

"The very least…" Tabitha scratched her skin.

"I never wore a bikini before and the pool is **wonderful**," Rogue sighed.

"I can't believe the chlorine in the pool affects mutant poison ivy," Kitty groaned in agony. "We have like had the two hottest weeks of the year and we couldn't even go into the pool!"

"And of course next week when we're all supposed to recover the jet stream is going to change and we will have record low temperatures," Hank remarked. "And pouring rain. Lots of rain."

"Oh goody," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Look guys I know these past two weeks have been hard on you but cheer up," Rogue said. "Me I've found it liberating just to walk around without worrying about accidentally touching people."

"Not half as liberating as that Goth fashion show you made us all do," Kitty glared at her.

"Oh come on Kitty, black is so your color," Rogue smiled. "I'm going to go make a smoothie! Anybody want one?"

"Why don't you take that smoothie and…" Tabitha glared at Rogue. Jean put a gloved hand over her mouth.

"Uh, we'll pass…" Jean said.

"Suit yourself," Rogue shrugged and walked off.

"You know the past week and a half it's almost like Rogue's a different person," Kitty said. "She's happy. Easy to get along with. Cheerful…And I hate it a **lot!**"

"Yeah I never realized how annoying she could be," Tabitha folded her arms. "Not half as annoying as Kitty but still…"

"What do you mean **not** as annoying as me?" Kitty snapped. "I am not annoying!"

"HA!" Bobby snorted.

"Okay! That's it!" Kitty snapped and made a fist. "You want me to come over there and sock you one?"

"Bring it on!" Bobby snapped.

"All right that's enough!" Xavier snapped. "You all should know better."

"And you should be more understanding and at least happy for Rogue," Jean said.

"Happy for her? Are you **kidding?**" Tabitha asked. "You know the only reason she's so happy is because we're all so miserable right?"

"Happy isn't the word for it! She's making scrapbooks out of all the pictures she took while we were all red and itchy and of that stupid fashion show!" Kitty grumbled. "I should get Pyro over here and burn them!"

"She is not…" Jean began.

"Yes she _is,_ Jean," Kurt interrupted. "You know for a telepath you can be pretty clueless sometimes."

"I've noticed that too," Scott said.

"I am not! Rogue is not enjoying our suffering!" Jean snapped.

_"She smells just like a ro-ose! But everybody kno-ows! La la la la la la la! You can look but you'd better not touch_!"

"Is Rouge…singing?" Bobby's jaw dropped.

_"Poison Ivy! Poison Ivy!"_ Rogue sang. Then laughed insanely.

"I was wrong. She is," Jean groaned.

"Okay! That is **it!**" Kitty stood up. "Family meeting right now! I propose that we all form a think tank to find a way for Rogue to get some control over her powers! We get Forge, the Brotherhood…Even Magneto in on this! Anything and everything we can so we can help her!"

"Uh you mean help her get control so when she does finally get it, we're talking serious payback, right?" Tabitha asked.

"Duh!" Kitty rolled her eyes. "All in favor?"

"AYE!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Okay let's get organized here!" Jean said. "Nightcrawler, you call Forge. Berserker, Magma, Iceman, assist Beast in his lab and his testing! Professor, call any contacts you can find! Kitty, call Lance at the Brotherhood."

"Jean I don't think they could help us find a scientific way to find a way for Rogue to control her powers," Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"We're not calling them for **that**," Jean said. "We're calling them to get buckets full of Toad's slime. For **testing**…"

"Oh dear…" Xavier winced, knowing full well what they intended to do but didn't have the will to stop them. "This is going to get rather messy isn't it?"

"Extremely…" Logan let out a breath as they left the room. "I think I'm going down to the bar for a while."

"I'll join you," Xavier said. "But can we first stop at the pharmacy for some calamine lotion? My backside is very uncomfortable."

"Way too much information Charles," Logan winced.


End file.
